A Little Game Never Did Anyone Harm
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Best friends forever, but can one little game change that friendship forever?  all human
1. Intro

**BPOV**

Me and my brother, Emmett, were best friends with the Cullen's. Expectually me and Edward, we were really close. He's my best friend, I tell him everything. So tonight we decided to have a game night. It was: Me, Emmett, Edward, Alice (Edward's sister), Rosalie (Emmett's girlfriend), and Jasper (Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother).

You see, it seem like a good idea. Well, until we decided to one game that could change everything…

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Let's play Dare or Double Dare!" Alice said.

Bella groaned, "Why?" she asked.

"Because then you can't just say truth," Alice said, "You have to pick some kind of dare." I chuckled at Bella's aggravation. Everyone knows that Bella hates picking dare. She just doesn't do dares.

"Emmett," Alice said, "Dare or double dare?"

"Double dare!" Emmett said.

"I double dare you to put on a dress and stilettos and then dance around the room to California Gurls," she said. I laughed and Emmett looked pissed.

"Lets go, big sis," Bella said, "We'll find you something to wear." I laughed harder. Emmett just glared at her and followed her up the stairs.

About 10 minutes later Bella came down laughing with a camera in her hands. Then Emmett came down where a pink dress and black stilettos. Bella took picture and Emmett dance around to California Gurls.

Emmett went up stairs and got change when he came back down he sat down and looked at Bella, "Bella," he said with an evil smile, "Dare or double dare?"

"Dare," she said softly, almost like she was scared.

"I dare you to spin this bottle and who ever it lands on you need to make out with for at least five minutes," Emmett said, "Well, unless it's me. That's just wrong."

She gulped and took the bottle. We all sat at the table in a circle and she spun the bottle. I knew the reason why Emmett was doing this was because, even if Bella's his sister, he wanted to see her make out with one of the girls.

The bottle spun and spun when it stopped it was pointing at me. Bella and I looked at each other. I heard Alice squeal, she had been trying to get us together for a while now. Bella and me always said no because we're such good friends.

"Get to it," Rose said with a smile. Bella got up and came over by me.

"I need the camera!" Alice said. This was the most awkward thing ever. I had kissed Bella, but never on the lips. On her cheek, sometimes even her head. It was always just a friendly thing.

"Kiss already!" Alice said. Bella leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't do anything at first but then I kissed her back. I felt something I hadn't felt before. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt good, and I wanted more of it.

I moved my hands to her waist trying to get closer to her. Her arms went around my neck like she wanted to get closer too. This was wrong to want to kiss her so much, but I didn't care. She ran her tongue on my lips. I automatically opened my mouth.

"You guys can stop now," Jasper said. We didn't stop though.

"You can stop now!" Emmett said, he sounded agitated. I pulled away from Bella; I swore I heard her groan. We stared at each other for a couple minutes. I was looking at her and for the first time I felt something stronger for her other than her being my friend. I'm not sure what it was though.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

That kiss was incredible. I had been with guys before, and none of the kisses I've ever had have ever felt anything like that.

"Damn," Alice said.

I felt myself start to blush. I looked at Edward and I saw him run him run his hand through his hair, "Um," he said, "I think I need some air." Then he got up and went outside.

"Can I talk to you, Alice?" I asked, getting up.

Alice followed me to the kitchen, "That was the best kiss ever," I said.

Alice laughed, "I told you so!" she said, "I knew you liked him!"

Rose walked in, "Nice action in there," she said.

"Very funny," I said.

"You like him, don't you?" Alice said.

I sighed, "I don't know," I said.

**EPOV**

I walked outside. That kiss was the best kiss I've ever had. It took my breath away and I had to go outside for a minute.

I was on the porch when Jaz come out, "You like her, don't you?" he said.

I groaned, "I don't know," I said, "She's my best friend."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

School seemed very awkward. It was different. I always watched Bella. No matter what she did I watched. It just seemed so fascinating. The way she moved was like she was dancing.

By Wednesday people were starting to realize the difference in me. Alice said I was love struck, I just rolled my eyes.

Wednesday morning I saw Emmett pull up in his jeep, but Bella wasn't there. "Where's Bella?" I asked, concerned.

"She took her own car," he said.

"Her car broke down," I said.

"I know," he said with a smile. As soon as he said that I heard _Solo_ by Justin Derulo. I turned around, knowing it's Bella's favorite song. I saw a blue 2011 Camaro pulling in. It looked very Bella. The car parked next to Emmett's and I saw Bella step out. She looked awesome. She was wearing Purple skinny jeans and a tight black shirt with sunglasses on.

I saw guys watching her. Then James walked up to her. She smiled nicely, but tried to keep walking. He kept trying to talk to her, it looked like he was asking her out. I saw her say something that looked like no and try to walk away. James looked pissed; he tried to stop her by grabbing her arm. That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran over, "James!" I said, "Let her go."

"Stay out of this, Cullen," he said.

"No," I said, "She said no, now leave her alone." I grabbed Bella to lead her away.

"She's not leaving," James said. He grabbed my arm and I pulled back my fist and hit him.

"Edward!" Bella said. I felt her hand grab mine. Emmett ran over and held James away. "Edward, stop," Bella said, "I'm fine, really."

"No," I said, "He can't treat you like that. Then he tries to grab my arm, hell no!"

She moved her glasses to her head, "I'm fine," she said, looking into my eyes. I know she was trying to let me see that she really was okay. That's not what calmed me down though. She was what calmed me down. Looking into her eyes put me at ease. Her presents made me feel like there was nothing else in the world.

"Okay," I said.

**BPOV**

"Wanna go to the movie's Friday?" James asked.

"No thanks, James," I said. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"No one rejects me!" he said.

"I just did," I said. I saw Edward come running up.

"James!" he said, "Let her go." I felt better when he got there.

"Stay out of this, Cullen," he said.

"No," he said, "She said no, now leave her alone." Edward grabbed me to lead me away.

"She's not leaving," James said. He grabbed Edward's arm and Edward pulled back his arm and punch James in the face.

"Edward!" I said. I grabbed Edward's hand. Emmett ran over and held James away. "Edward, stop," I said, "I'm fine, really."

"No," he said, "He can't treat you like that. Then he tries to grab my arm, hell no." It made me happy that he cared so much, but I knew it was only because he wanted to protect me since I was his best friend.

I moved my glasses to my head, "I'm fine," I said, looking in his eyes. The action was meant to calm him down, but I think it worked for me a little bit more. I was telling him I was fine, but at the same time I didn't believe it. Looking into his eyes calmed me. Made me feel like everything was perfect.

I saw him calm down, "Okay," he said.

….

"Nice car!" Jasper said later on at lunch, we were all sitting outside at a bench talking.

I smiled, "Thanks!" I said.

"When did you get it?" Alice asked.

"Yesterday," I said, "Emmett got it for me as and early birthday present." Emmett had decided to get me a new car for my birthday so I wouldn't have to rely on everyone else to drive me around. He couldn't wait until my birthday, so he gave it to me 2 weeks early.

"That's sweet, Emmett," Rose said.

"Well, I want my sister to be happy," he said. I smiled. Then the bell rang, we all got up and headed to class.

"So what was this morning about, Bella?" Alice asked later that day on the way to gym.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Her and Rose looked at each other and smiled, "You're so in love," Alice said.

"Am not!" I said.

"Bella," Rose said, "You'd have to be in love with Edward to not realize you two were staring into each others eyes for 5 minutes before he answered you." I looked at her, wide eyed, she just laughed. Do I love Edward?

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it was the last week of school already, which also means graduation. Alice was also planning my birthday party. It was all really hectic… fun… but hectic.

"You need a date for your party," Alice said. I heard Edward and Emmett chook on their food.

"You okay?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's okay, Bella," Emmett said, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

I laughed, "You'll live," I said. He shook his head.

"You should have Jake as your date," Rose said.

"Okay," I said. The only reason I said okay is because I know with Jake it will be more of a friend thing than anything.

Jake did agree. He also liked that it was just a friend thing. We both agreed not to tell Alice we were only friends; we do enjoy living believe it or not.

….

That Friday yearbooks came out. I didn't really look at mine to much. I would just look at it when I got home. I was at my locker when Edward came up.

"Hey," he said.

I smiled, "Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, "Excited about your party?"

I groaned, "You know the answer to that," I said.

He laughed, "Yeah," he said, "I know." He put his arm around me and we walked to the parking lot. It was meant to be a friendly gesture but it felt like more than that.

Alice came running over than, "Did you guys see the yearbooks?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, showing her mine, "Right here."

"Did you look at the whole thing?" she asked. Me and Edward both shook our heads. "Turn to page 160!" she said. I saw the rest of our friends smiling behind her. I looked at Edward and he shrugged. We both flipped to the page in our books.

It was the senior page that said who was voted for best of each thing. It was the normal things: best couple, best eyes, most likely to succeed…that kind of stuff. Then I saw something on the bottom, it must have been what she wanted me to see.

It said _Most Clueless Friendship_. Under that was a picture of Edward and I at the beginning of the year. I was sitting on the table and Edward was standing in front of me. We were both laughing. By looking at this picture you probably would've thought we were dating.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. He just smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The next week was my party at the Cullen's. Esme and Carlisle said it was okay to have the party there even though they were out of town.

At the end of the party we were helping clean up when Emmett and Jasper came in helping Edward walk. "What the hell, guys!" Edward said, "I'm fine." I could tell he was drunk. Edward went to walk and almost fell.

"Oh shit," he said.

I ran over to him, "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked.

"Bella!" he said, "You are my best friend…ever."

"I know," I said, "Why did you drink?"

"I'm not drunk!" he said, "Why would you think that?"

"You need to go to bed," I said.

"Someone should stay with him," Alice said.

"I will," I said.

"Bella," Edward said, "You are soooo pretty. I love you soooo much."

Everyone froze, "You're drunk, Edward," I said, "Come on."

I helped him up stairs to his room. "Bella, I love you," he said.

"You're drunk," I said, "You have no concept of what you're saying."

"No," he said, "I love you. Not like a friend either. More than that."

"We'll talk about it in the morning, Edward," I said, "Just go to sleep."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Promise what?" I asked.

"Promise that we'll talk in the morning," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay," he said. Then he laid down to go to sleep. After a couple minutes I felt his arm go around me. I prayed he didn't say that just because he was drunk.

….

The next morning I woke up and Edward was still sleeping. I quietly got up and got Tylenol and a cup of water for him when he woke up. I lay back down and watched Edward sleep.

Then Edward started to wake up. He moaned softly, "God my head hurts," he moaned.

I grabbed the pills and water, "Here," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Yup," I said.

I lay back down next to him and he looked at me for a minute, "Can we talk about last night now?" he asked quietly.

"You actually remember that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he said, "I was drunk but I still remember."

"I understand," I said, "You were drunk you didn't mean it."

"That's not what I was going to stay," he said, "I meant what I said last night."

"What?" I asked.

"I meant it when I said I loved you," he said, "You might be my best friend, but thinking about it I think I've always loved you more than that. It's okay if you don't love me. I'll un-"

"I do love you, Edward," I said softly.

"I know you love me like a friend bu-"

"No," I said, "I love you more than that."

He was quiet for a minute, "Really?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah," I said. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed me.

"God I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

After Bella and I talked she fell back to sleep with her head on my chest. I watched her sleep. She really was beautiful. I was so happy that I finally told her that I loved her. Now we just had to tell our friends.

I softly kissed her head and she sighed and moved closer. "Edward," she said.

"Yes, Love?" I said.

"I love you," she said.

I smiled, "I love you too," I said.

….

A little while later I went down stairs and sat with everyone. "Look who it is!" Jasper said.

"Shut up," I said.

"'Bella, I love you soooo much'," Emmett said mimicking me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, "Where's Bella anyway?" Rose asked.

"Shower," I said. A couple minutes later Bella came down and went to the kitchen.

"Bells!" Emmett said.

"What?" she said.

"Get me a drink," he said. I heard Bella sigh. Then she walked in with drinks for her and Emmett.

Then she walked over and sat on my lap. Emmett choked on his drink, Alice's jaw dropped, Rose gasped, and Jasper was speechless.

"You two are dating?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," I said. Kissing Bella's cheek.

Alice squealed, "I knew you two were meant to be together!" she said. I saw Bella smile and curl into my arms.

"Aww," Rose said.

…..

Later that night we were all watching TV when Alice spoke, "I just realized something."

"What?" Bella said.

"Didn't you and Edward apply to two totally different colleges?" she asked. Bella choked on her drink and I froze. We did apply to two different colleges. And it was to late to transfer…

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

_"Didn't you and Edward apply to two totally different colleges?" she asked. Bella choked on her drink and I froze. We did apply to two different colleges. And it was to late to transfer…_

**BPOV**

I hadn't thought about that before. We did apply to two completely different colleges. I was going to Florida University with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper to study Journalism. He was going to New York Institute of Technology to study to become an Architect.

I couldn't even think straight right now. We finally get together and we can't even be together. I got up and ran upstairs. "Bella!" Edward yelled.

I went in the guest room closed the door behind me. "Bella," Edward said, knocking on the door, "Please let me in, Love."

"It's not locked," I said.

He opened the door and came and sat next to me. "Bella," he said, "I know this is going to be hard, being so far away, but we'll still see each other. Nothings going to change." I just nodded and fell into his arms.

"I love you so much," he said, "No matter what."

"I love you too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

**At college**

Going away without Edward had to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I thought I was going to die, I cried for hours on end on the plane ride to Florida.

Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and I decided to rent an apartment instead of getting dorms. The apartment was walking distance for the school. It had three-bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Jasper and Alice had a room, Rose and Emmett had a room, and I had my own room. I got the room with the bathroom. Alice said that the other rooms had bigger closets so I could have my own bathroom.

I talked to Edward every day. I'd call him when I woke up and before I went to bed. Then I'd text him all day. It made me feel somewhat better to actually be able to talk to him.

"Bella," Emmett said, "You need to stop moping. It's not like you're not going to see him anymore."

"I still miss him thought," I said, "Think about how you'd feel if Rose wasn't here."

He sat next to me, "Point taken," he said, "Can you at least try and be happy… For me?"

I didn't want my brother to be upset because of me. "I'll try," I said.

He smiled and kissed my head, "Thanks, Bells," he said.

**EPOV**

I couldn't take being without her! She half way across the fricken country right now. I guess talking to her is good, but I want more than that. I want to see her everyday. Hold her while she sleep, see her beautiful face when she wakes up. I want to talk to her face to face, not through the phone or over a text.

So I decided that I was going to do something about it, I was going to transfer schools. Florida University wasn't the best place for me to study to be an Architect. What I really wanted was Bella though, and there I'd get to be with her.

So I called Alice and told her. I told her it was a surprise so not to tell Bella. It was exam time so it was perfect. When her exams were over it could just be us again.

When I got to the apartment I was tackled but everyone. I was happy to see them, but all I really wanted was Bella. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

Emmett laughed, "She's still at school taking her exam," he said, "She'll be home in a half hour give or take."

I groaned. "Calm down," Alice said, "She'll call on her way home."

"Good," I said.

"Why don't you bring your stuff to Bella's room while you wait," Alice said. I nodded. Rose showed me to Bella's room and I walked inside. The room had blue walls and pictures all across the walls. There were pictures of us growing up, pictures of her and Emmett, but my favorite was the one in the heart shaped frame of her and me. I smiled as I looked at it.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "She's on her way!"

I ran out of the room, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's walking now," she said.

"Why is she walking?" I asked, "Should we go get her?"

Everyone laughed, "It's a two minute walk, Edward," Rose said, "She only drives if she has to." We went outside to wait.

I decided to send her a message. _Whatcha doing, Love?_

Her reply was almost immediately, _Walking home. You?_

Then I saw her walk over the hill. She had her iPod in and was looking down like she was changing the song. How someone can make an iPod look hot I will never understand.

_Look up, Love. _I wrote.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen, I saw a smile spread across her face. Then her smile turned into a confused look. I saw her slowly look up from her screen. Her eyes immediately landed on me.

She froze and starred at me, I smiled. She ran the rest of the way and into my arms. I sighed contently when I felt her in my arms. She let me go after a couple minutes, but my hands never left her waist.

She pulled out her headphones, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I transferring school's," I said.

She was quiet for a minute, "Really?" she finally asked.

I smiled, "Yes really?" I said.

"But you've always wanted to go to NYIT," she said, "You said it had everything you could imagine."

"That's true, Love," I said, "But there's one thing that FU has that NYIT doesn't, and it's something I need."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You," I said, "I need you, Bella, more than I need some stupid classes at NYIT. If the only way I can be with you is changing school, then that's what I'm going to do."

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck, "I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Did you guys know about this?" I asked my friends.

"Yup," they said.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked, they laughed. "Assholes." I mumbled.

I guess Edward heard me because he laughed and kissed my head.

"So you're staying?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"For good?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yes, Love, for good," he said.

**THE END!**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
